


You'll Ruin Your Circadian Rhythm

by consult_the_potato



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome M/M/F, stanwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_the_potato/pseuds/consult_the_potato
Summary: His lips travel down, nibbling gently at your skin and you stifle a sigh, chewing down into your bottom lip. A snore from behind startles you, reminding you where you are. You nudge Ford away gently.“Your brother, Stanford.” You reprimand him in a stern whisper, the pink of your cheeks barely visible under the moonlight as you motion with your head towards Stan's sleeping form.Ford looks down at you, one hand moving from your waist down to your hip and squeezing it. “I know.” His timid smile has changed into a playful smirk, leaning back down to plant a firm kiss to your jaw, hot breath whispering close,“That’s why you have to be quiet.”





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes flutter open as the nighttime summer breeze blows rain in through the open window and onto your forehead. You grunt quietly, disentangling yourself between the two sets of arms wrapped securely around you, sitting up to shut the window. You had told Stan that it looked like it would rain, but he shrugged, saying it would cheaper than air conditioning. As you move the (now damp) curtain back in front of the windowpane, you wipe away the water from your face. Distant thunder rolls as you rub your forehead with the back of your hand, and you look down at the snoozing twins on either side of you.

A smile playing at your lips, you shake your head and reach to the twin on your left—Ford—to pull his askew glasses from his face. You have to lean over him to put them on the end table beside his maroon journal, and you hear his snoring stutter, a mumble of a question on his lips. 

You gently shush him, wriggling down back into the sheets, facing him. “Just me.” You whisper, smiling sleepily.

Ford squints before grinning back, slipping his arms around your waist. “Having trouble sleeping?” His voice is gruff as he buries his nose into the crook of your neck, his warm breath tickling your skin. “You shouldn’t stay awake so late, you know. You’ll ruin your circadian rhythm.” He whispers now, more like a genuine warning than a playful jab. Sometimes, he’s too smart for his own good. Ford settles in closer, his lips leaving a chaste kiss on your neck.

You shudder at his lips on your skin, sighing contently. You can all but see Ford’s eyebrow raise up at you in question, and his lips tentatively drag across the bare skin once again. Your spine tingles at the sensation, and you feel your neck and ears flush red. You feel an almost sheepish smile against your neck, and Ford makes an amused sound low in the back of his throat, settling in closer to mouth at your neck further. His lips travel down, nibbling gently at your skin. 

You stifle a sigh, chewing down into your bottom lip. A snore from behind startles you, reminding you where you are. You nudge Ford away gently. 

“Your _brother_ , Stanford.” You reprimand him in a stern whisper, the pink of your cheeks barely visible under the moonlight as you motion with your head towards Stan's sleeping form.

Ford looks down at you, one hand moving from your waist down to your hip and squeezing it. “I know.” His timid smile has changed into a playful smirk, leaning back down to plant a firm kiss to your jaw, hot breath whispering close, “That’s why you have to be quiet.”

His words make you flush again as he moves to haphazardly roll on top of you. Six fingers grab your hip more securely now as his mouth works over your jaw, onto your neck, trailing little nibbles and sucking bruises that make you whine in the back of your throat.

Ford’s fingers leave their grip on your hip, and with a newfound confidence, play at the hem on your sleep-shirt. He slides a large, warm hand to rest on bare skin, his thumb rubbing circles against your bare hipbone.

You can’t help but gasp at the touch—it wasn’t your fault that the men on either side of you were space heaters. Apparently sometime through the night, you had kicked off your pajama bottoms, forgotten somewhere in the tangled comforter. He grins at the sound, bringing a finger up to your lips as he pushes his other hand further up your shirt. “Shhh,” he reminds, his warm hand on your breast and thumb now tracing circles against your nipple.

You know Ford is being affected by this, too. His face is flushed in the moonlight, and you feel his cock straining against his boxer-briefs. He looks at you with hooded eyes, pulling your shirt up over your breasts. He gazes down at them, then looks at you with reddened cheeks and a sheepish smile. “May I?” He asks in a low whisper, glancing down at your breasts once more while licking his lips in anticipation.

You don’t silence the laugh that escapes you, giving a chaste kiss to his finger still on your mouth. You nod, looking at him expectantly. His smile melts as he leans down, taking your nipple between his lips. He circles it with his tongue, brushing his teeth just barely over the sensitive nub.

You open your mouth in a gasp, pushing your chest upward against him. In the movement, his finger slips between your lips. The two of you freeze, and he looks up at you with concern from his place against your breasts. With cheeky confidence, you close your lips around his finger, tongue laving against the calloused digit as you stare him down. He groans loudly from somewhere deep in his chest, which eggs you on. Slipping your eyes closed, you turn to face him more, forcing him to adjust and lay beside you. He pants into your chest, slipping a second finger into your mouth. He ruts his hips up against your thigh as he replaces his mouth onto your nipple, looking up at you hungrily. 

A five-fingered hand grips your hip from behind, and you jump. 

“God damn Ford, didn’t think you even _could_ get a woman in bed,” Stanley’s voice, rough from sleep, reverberates in his chest as he pushes it against your back. He brings his other hand around your hip, fingers teasing between your legs, “ _Fuck_ , Sixer, she’s soaked. You haven’t even done anything to her yet.”

You pull Ford’s fingers from your lips and turn to look at Stan with wide eyes, only to be met with his lips crashing into yours passionately, all teeth and tongue. You feel him straining against his boxers, and you imagine he’s been feigning sleep for longer than he’d admit. He pulls away with a lecherous grin that makes your stomach flip, tongue flicking between his lips as he looks at you with anticipation. “Y’good, doll?”

You feel warm, out of breath. Ford tentatively pulls away from your breast as you turn to just settle between the two of them. One of the men still has his hand on your breast, the other has stilled his fingers between your thighs, but both look at you expectantly, if not a little nervously.

Thunder rolls distantly overhead. You smile down at the twins, reaching one hand to caress Ford’s cheek, and the other thumbs at Stan’s bottom lip. Stan exhales quietly, apparently not realizing he was holding his breath as he grins back down at you, moving to meet you halfway and tracing your bottom lip with his tongue. Ford’s cheeks burn under your fingertips and he pants a laugh, burying his face back into your chest and kissing the skin there. 

You feel Stan’s fingers hook beneath the fabric of your underwear, his calloused fingers teasing against your heat. You gasp against his lips as he teases his way inside, and you slide your hand into his hair. Your face burns, embarrassed at how easily he slides in. “He really did a number on ya, huh babe?” He teases, moving his lips to your jaw and planting kisses there as he pushes in a second finger. 

You whine low in your throat, and he groans against your skin in response. You feel him smirk as his fingers work in and out of you. He starts wriggling down, kissing down your neck, suckling a bruise into the skin. You shudder at the warmth, arching your back at the sensation. 

Ford takes the moment as you arch your back to gently pull away the fabric of your shirt, up and over your head. He looks down at you with a sheepish smile and eyes that are dark, heated. “Hope that’s alright.” is all he can say before his mouth catches yours, his teeth holding your bottom lip firmly between his own. His tongue teases at the edge of your lip, and you feel a second hand between your legs. Ford teases at your clit with his thumb as his brother snickers, quickening his pace. 

You whimper quietly, starting to become overwhelmed. It should be unfair, having both of the men gang up on you at once, but god is it delicious. Both men lean slightly over you, their breathing hot against your skin. 

Ford’s stubble is rough against your cheek, the hand that isn’t on your clit now palming himself through his underwear. He looks so needy, his face flushed and his pupils blown as he pulls away to look at you.

 _“Gorgeous.”_ Ford whispers down at you, biting into his bottom lip as he watches you squirm. He brings his thumb to his mouth, licking the pad of it before returning it, circling the digit around your clit. 

Stan chuckles in place of a reply, watching down at you as he curls his fingers just right— _god, yes right there._ You moan low in your throat, swallowing hard as you start to teeter over the edge. 

“C’mon, sweetheart..” Stan encourages, feeling you getting more desperate with each curl of his fingers. Ford’s lips return to your neck as you shudder, and your eyes screw shut as your hips jerk against the men. A loud moan rumbles out of you and the pressure bursts, moans turning into whimpers as you ride out the orgasm against both of the hands between your legs. 

The room is quiet now, save for your panting and both men breathing heavily as they pull their fingers from you. Ford avoids your eye as he brings his now-free fingers to his lips, sucking them clean before releasing them with a quiet pop.

The rain outside still hits against the window pane as you look up at both twins, a shy smile forming at the corners of your mouth. Catching your breath, you squeeze your thighs together and clear your throat, getting a little self-conscious now that both men have stopped toying with you. You move to cover your exposed chest, but five fingers grip your wrist before you can. 

“Nuh-uh, doll,” Stan pulls away from you, a confident smirk at his lips as he brings his other hand to the prominent bulge between his legs, “You can’t get shy now. See what you’ve done to me?” He winks at you, motioning towards Ford with a nod of his head. 

You turn your head and meet Ford’s eye now, and his gaze is dark. His pupils are still blown from arousal and his swollen lips are slightly opened. His lips tilt up in a smile that matches his brother’s, and the hand that was previously in his mouth drags down his stomach, palming his own erection through the cloth as he looks at you.

“Darling,” he grins now, and you can’t help but smile back at both of them as their lips descend on you once more. 

“Our turn.”


	2. Oh, But It's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re sure, dear?” He asks you, six fingers cupping your ass just at your thighs. He’s hard and dripping at the inside of your thigh, moving his hips just so gently to give himself a little relief of friction against your leg.
> 
> “Really, kid,” Stan grumbles as he settles onto his knees behind you, “This might be a little, uh, _intense_.”

It takes a moment between the three of you to shift in place on the queen-sized bed. Your underwear has been thrown to the floor somewhere in the shuffle, forgotten. You have Ford positioned at your front, between your knees, and Stan is busying himself with kissing your shoulder blades as his calloused fingers squeeze at your hips. 

Ford’s cheeks burn as he looks up at you, pupils blown huge from arousal. “You’re sure, dear?” He asks you, six fingers cupping your ass just at your thighs. He’s hard and dripping at the inside of your thigh, moving his hips just so gently to give himself a little relief of friction against your leg.

“Really, kid,” Stan grumbles as he settles onto his knees behind you, “This might be a little, uh, _intense_.” Despite his words, he pushes his erection against your ass, grinding against your hole. His teeth find a new patch of skin at your shoulder and he nips there, his strong hands gripping your hips tighter as he ruts against you. 

You groan at the sensation. Being between the both of them in this way is almost overwhelming, like Stan suggests, but you wouldn’t rather this any other way. Your hand presses on Ford’s chest and he looks up at you, his mouth slightly agape. You shoot him a grin, leaning your head back against Stan’s shoulder as you slowly sink down onto Ford’s cock. 

He’s thicker than you expected, and you hear him hiss between his teeth as you screw your eyes shut. You groan low from somewhere deep in your chest, and he whimpers his reply. You wiggle your hips down further, pushing him to the hilt. You breathe hard and open your eyes, looking at him with your lip between your teeth. Ford’s eyes are glossed over, but are locked onto yours, his hands gripping at your ass with a crooked grin at his lips. 

“Damn, toots. Don’t think I’ve ever seen him speechless.” Stan’s smirk is felt better than seen as his lips drag against your neck. His fingers are wet, pressing slightly into you now--you spot the lube bottle lazily tossed at the edge of the bed. Glad he’s prepared, at least. 

You give against him, pushing yourself back against his fingers as you slowly move from Ford’s dick. Ford groans a response as you return, watching you with fire behind his amber eyes. 

With one hand on Ford’s chest to guide yourself up and down, you reach behind yourself to find Stan’s cock. He groans as you wrap your fingers around him, his fingers working into you further as you grind your hips against Ford. Being sandwiched between the two of them, you start to sweat. You catch Ford eyeing a bead of moisture as it slides from your collarbone down between your breasts, and you can’t help but blush at the intensity of his gaze. 

Stan’s fingers work quicker into you, getting impatient as you fondle him. His breath is getting harsh in your ear, and he growls at you to "Slow down, toots," as you work your hips against Ford’s cock and Stan’s fingers. You slow to a stop, and his fingers leave you. 

You gnaw at your lip in anticipation. Ford reaches forward, fondly holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger as he smiles. His blush has spread up his ears and to his neck, but his crooked smile is plastered ear to ear. Ford pulls your bottom lip from your teeth with his thumb, gazing down at your lips before meeting your eye. He smiles, then closes the space between you with his lips against yours, his fingers loosening their grip and moving to hold you at the nape of your neck. 

You feel the head of Stan’s cock pressing against you as Ford’s tongue explores your lips, and you gasp against his mouth. You feel his smirk as his tongue catches yours in the moment. Stan swears as he slowly pushes forward, the fingers of his clean hand gripping tight at your waist. You feel his fingerprints pressing their way into bruises, and you relish in the pain as you catch Ford’s bottom lip with your teeth, groaning quietly between the twins. 

Once fully sheathed, Stan huffs a sigh, his forehead on your shoulder. Ford’s hips circle into you once more, and Stan moves his own, slowly. A whine escapes you, and the both of them laugh to themselves as they thrust again. 

Both of your hands are on Ford’s shoulders now, your nails pushing little half-moons into his skin as you begin to ride them both. You pant, gnawing your bottom lip as you bounce between the men. You can feel a heat curling in your abdomen, whining quietly as you bite into your bottom lip.

Ford’s thumb finds your clit as your ride him, and he shoots you a wicked grin at the embarrassed noise he draws from your throat. For as desperate as he looked earlier, he’s now better poised and confident in his movements. His free hand cups your cheek, and he presses a heated kiss to your lips as he quickens his pace, his eyes fluttering closed.

The heat in your stomach begins to bloom as you grind back against Stan. His breath is hot at the nape of your neck, way you feel his lips pressing to your skin. He groans softly as his hips work into you, and you moan in reply. You feel his hand slide up from your waist, his slightly calloused fingers moving to envelop your breast, his thumb toying at your nipple. 

Ford grunts as his hips go roll into you, his hand meeting yours on his shoulder. “Please,” you barely hear him whimper as he looks up at you from beneath his lashes. _God_ , he’s beautiful like this. His amber eyes are looking up at you expectantly, his lips parted. “Please.” You hear again, and you nod, panting as you grind back against Stan. 

Stan’s getting more desperate, too. You can hear him swearing under his breath, and feel his chest hair damp at your back as he pants. _Fuck_ , you want to make him sound like this all the time. His lips find your neck again, his teeth grazing against the hot skin there. You whine in your throat, and he bites down harder, fucking into you steadily.

You feel yourself beginning to tighten around Ford as your hips move erratically, your hand reaching to grip at the hair at the nape of his neck. He gasps under your hand, mouth falling open into a long moan as he pulls out from you. His hand meets his cock and he jerks himself roughly, biting down into his lip as he comes over his hand and onto your hip and thigh. 

Stan pumps into you roughly now, pulling his hand from your breast and pushing his fingers into you, replacing Ford’s cock as quickly as it left you. His thumb circles your clit as he fucks you from both angles, his breathing ragged. “Fuck, baby, c’mon, please.” He groans, his hips stuttering against your ass. His teeth find their way back to your neck, sucking another bruise there, muffling his own groan as he comes, pulsing inside of you.

You moan loudly, your hips buckling against Stan’s fingers as your orgasm overtakes you. Your mouth is still hanging open as Ford’s lips crash into yours, unable to stop himself. You ride your orgasm out on Stan’s fingers, and Ford pulls away from you as you slow your pace. 

Stan leaves a few soft kisses to your neck as he pulls away from you. Ford has apparently gotten up from the bed, as you can hear him in the bathroom with the faucet running. He smiles at you as he walks back into the room, a damp washcloth in hand. He’s apparently cleaned himself up already, his underwear back on (riding low on his hips, you’re pleased to see. The silver flecks in his happy trail making your stomach flip). He wipes at your hip and thigh, the cloth warm on your skin.

You sigh contently, glad for the moment to catch your breath. As Stan leaves you in the bed with Ford cleaning you up, you realize just how worn out the two of them have made you. Rain hits the roof as you look up at Ford’s ruffled hair, snickering to yourself. He shoots you a crooked grin as he dabs at your skin with the cloth. 

“Are you alright, my love?” He asks quietly, leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on your cheek. You nod, not quite able to form words yet. He smiles again, eyes crinkling in the corners the way you like. You reach your fingers into his hair and try to smooth it down, but his curls refuse to be tamed. 

You look away from Ford long enough to see Stan return, pulling his boxers up and standing at the foot of the bed. He puts his hands on his hips, a proud smirk stuck on his face. “Look at that, huh? I’ve got some good handiwork, don’t I, babe?” 

You roll your eyes, but agree with a smile. You can feel a soreness in your neck where his teeth met your skin, and you can still feel his handprint on your waist even though his hands are nowhere near you. You shudder at the feeling, but Ford mistakes this for chills. 

“Here, my love.” He reaches into a drawer, tossing you a fresh pair of his boxer briefs as Stan pulls a (half-clean, he admits) shirt of his from the floor, tossing it to you. 

You pull on the clothes, grateful for Ford’s foresight as you watch him bring the washcloth back into the bathroom. Stan pulls the comforter over the two of you as he settles back into his side of the bed, pulling you close in his warm embrace. You sigh, eyes closing as you nuzzle into his chest. You’re starting to doze off by the time you feel Ford settle in behind you, his legs curled up close behind yours as he wiggles his hips to spoon you. 

You smile to yourself as you take it in, being held close between both of the twins. Your eyes close again, and you mumble a “G’night, love you,” and get “Goodnight, dear,” and “Night, kid.” as a simultaneous response. You chuckle softly to yourself, letting the softness of both men’s breathing lull you back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again SO MUCH for all the support!! 
> 
> again, you can find me on tumblr at piningfor-pinestwins, and i take requests!! thanks, love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Come follow me at piningfor-pinestwins on tumblr, and maybe shoot me a request!!
> 
> **Due to popular demand, a second chapter will be up within the next week or so!! Thank you again for reading!!


End file.
